


Outside My Comfort Zone

by betterthensomethingsoutthere



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Blindfolds, F/M, Feeding, Hyperfocused Stiles, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Temperature Play, Underage Drinking, bad previous dom, references to bad topping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterthensomethingsoutthere/pseuds/betterthensomethingsoutthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the one night he actually agrees to go out with Scott and Allison and take a break from being an incredibly responsible college student Stiles meets Derek, awkwardly. But before Derek takes things anywhere, he has to be sure Stiles is up to being with him and all the things that involves. All Stiles knows is that he can't wait until his next text from Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When I saw you across the room...

**Author's Note:**

> Thinly veiled excuse for porn and light BDSM

Stiles has spent his first year at college being very responsible. It hadn't been without reason though. Before he had moved into the dorms there had been a long conversation with his father. His dad had called him into the kitchen and had Stiles sit across from him at the table, the look his dad fixed him with made Stiles fidget and pick at the random gouges on the table top. With that intense and determined stare his father had gone into college freshmen failure rates, drinking statistics, and arrest rates. Stiles got it, his dad was worried about him moving out and being on his own, but he wasn't going to mess this up, it was too important that he never see that terrible look of disappointment in his father's eyes again. This was too important to both of them.

 

That's why on a Friday night, two weeks into his second semester, Stiles was getting kicked out of the library. That five story edifice of glass and stacks had become his second home. He even had a favorite corner at the top floor, he could see out across the campus and miles past where the college town ended. Stiles could admit it to himself, he was a little miserable. When school was in, his life was an endless cycle. He was taking 18 hours of classes, his free time was spent making sure he kept up his GPA to keep all his scholarships and housing grant. His one semester of 21 hours had been a hard life lesson. If he had a time machine he would go back and kick himself in the ass in high school. Learning to maintain the kind of focus he needed for a couple of his professor's lectures was agonizing, but he had developed an elaborate system of note taking that kept him occupied while at the same time getting all the information for later perusal. It was 8 am lecture, then double shot on the way to his next class. After that, lunch while he transferred information into his outline format. His father had been happy and concerned at the same time when Stiles took a criminology major with a computer science/programming minor. Everything he had read told him the GPA was more important then the specific degree for police work, but doing both couldn't hurt. Honestly, Intro to Mythology and Folklore wasn't part of his major, but come on, it was hella interesting. He had to give himself some concessions, and it fulfilled his interdepartmental studies requirement. Stiles ran a hand through his hair as he glanced at his watch and started gathering his things, he didn't want to put out the librarians by making them hunt him down. Later, when Stiles stumbled into their room, Scott was there. He and Allison looked up from the bed where they had been getting hot and heavy if the hands that quickly appeared from under clothes was a sign.

“Hey man, I thought you were at the library tonight.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I was, it closes at 9.”

Allison adjusted her shirt, redoing a few buttons, “Are you alright Stiles? Ever think you might be working a bit too hard?”

Stiles dumped his things on his bed and went to the mini fridge to grab a beer, “Doesn't matter. I have one mission in college.”

Scott gave him that concerned brother face, “Yeah, but what about actually experiencing college? Come on, it's Friday night, you don't have any tests next week. Come out with us?”

Allison kissed Scott's cheek, “We're going to that BDSM bar anyway, it'll be really interesting. Don't you want to go see a bunch of people in lots of leather with trippy fetishes?”

Stiles smirked, he could image the scene, a bunch of greeks trying too hard to be scandalous. Really though, he could get a jump on things for next week. Once would be ok, he still would have Saturday and Sunday, one night.

“Fuck it, why not.”

 

That's how Stiles found himself taking a beer from Allison as she passed them around since she was the only one that was legal. Stiles was people watching while the loving couple got frisky on the opposite side of the booth, Scott's hand slipping up her shiny black skirt. Stiles smirked as he surveyed the people in varying degrees of dress and lack thereof. One hot blond whose entire outfit was made of leather straps with thigh high boots. Her breasts strained against the straps making them look incredibly full, the buckles artfully placed and layered. She made him think a little Lulu from FFX. His eyes slid past her to see tall, dark, and ripped leaning against the far wall. It was like a sex fantasy buffet and he couldn't decide on what flavor to try first. That being said, some of the people were more intimidating then enticing for him. Like the chick with silver hair and 4” black nails, the riding crop she was tapping against her leg wasn't a prop from the way she fondled it. His eyes felt drawn back to the guy on the far wall. He almost stuck out for his lack of shock value. The only thing were a pair of studded leather bracers that strained over his forearms. Stiles realized he'd been staring when their eyes met. He quickly dropped his back to his beer and took a long drink while trying not to blush too hard. When he looked back up, the guy was halfway across the dance floor and moving toward him.

“Oh shit!” Stiles squeaked.

Scott looked up from Allison's neck, “What?”

Stiles stared at the table, “Dude is heading right for me.”

Allison glanced over, “You mean the one with the shirt that's tight across his perfect abs?”

Stiles choked, “Uh...yeah.”

She grinned across the table at him, “Well done, just talk to him. Maybe he's not a creep and you could use some fun.”

Mystery hotness came to a stop beside their table, “I'm Derek.”

Stiles slowly looked up at him, “Uh, hey there Derek. I'm Stiles.”

Stiles fidgeted as silence descended making him that awkward jittery he hated so much. “So hey, I didn't mean to stare at you. Just lost in thought you know, but I'm sure you get stared at all the time. How much do you work out anyway? Can you split your shirt?”

Derek raised an eyebrow at him.

“Ignore that question. So sorry about that, didn't mean to be awkward, also known as me being myself.”

Derek snorted, “You might not want to stare, some may take that as an invitation here.”

Stiles ran a hand through his hair, “I probably shouldn't ask, but an invitation for what?”

Derek just stared at him like he was trying to decide whether to hit him or not before turning and walking off.

 

After that he and Scott got into an argument about Battlefield and Allison went to order another round. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Derek grinding with some red headed chick on the dance floor. He couldn't stop looking. The chick was on him like a stripper pole and for some stupid reason it was bugging him. Scott waved a hand in front of his face, “Hey man, I thought you weren't going to stare.”

Stiles tried to shrug casually, “Don't know what you're talking about.”

“You suck at lying, and you look like you want to climb him like a tree.”

That got Scott an offended glare, “You're crazy. He's all him.” as Stiles gestured vaguely at Derek gyrating.

Allison leaned across the table, “You want him like crazy. You should go over and get you some before he.....oh.”

Stiles whipped back to the dance floor, “Oh.”

Derek was heading out the door with scary red head.

 

Come Monday morning Stiles was still feeling rough, he hadn't done any heavy drinking in a couple years. He'd spent the rest of Friday night on shots rambling about how Derek was surely an ass anyway and it was good that he hadn't taken that chance. Saturday he was trying to drink all the water he should have had Friday night and trying not to move much, or see light, or hear sounds. Sunday he had done all the studying, writing, and researching he had planned to spread over Saturday and Sunday. That's why this morning had him going for a coffee before his first class instead of after, which is how he ran into..

“Derek.”

It took a moment for Stiles to realize he had actually spoken. Derek looked so casual, dark jeans, leather jacket, button down underneath making it somehow classy.

Derek turned looking completely non-pulsed, “Stiles.”

Stiles was struck with some awkward fidgeting, “Do you always come here in the mornings?”

“Yeah.”

Great, Derek was a fountain of conversation. After a moment Derek essentially gave him a visual scan mentally undressing him from head to foot.

“You should have given me that invitation.” He turned back around in line ignoring him. Stiles was not going to be brushed off, not this time. He was going to take the bull by the horns and try not to get impaled. Metaphorically, hopefully.  
“Is it too late?” Stiles took a step closer to Derek's broad back. That got him to turn back around, only about a foot of space between them. Derek looked him hard in the eye, “You're going to have to work for it now.”

“What's that mean?”

“Give me your number.”

“Not to sound like I don't want to give it to you, but why?”

Derek shrugged and turned back in line, completely unfazed.

“Wait, ok, I can play your stupid game.”

Derek had a cocky half smile as he pulled out his phone. Stiles rattled off his number as he typed. Stiles phone buzzed with a text in his pocket.

“I'll text you again later, if you're actually interested then follow the instructions.” With that Stiles was apparently dismissed as Derek took his drink and left.

 

That night in their dorm room, Stiles was going to vibrate out of his skin. He had been compulsively checking his phone while trying to study which wasn't getting him anywhere on his American History take home exam. Scott finally had enough and thumped him on the ear, “Fuck dude, chill the hell out, you're making me itch.”

“I'm just expecting something.”

“Something? Is something hot? Or did you order something from that website again?”

Stiles snorted, “It's nothing.”

“Suuuure.” Scott grabbed a can of mountain dew and headed back into his room. 20 minutes and 3 more pages into studying Stiles phone buzzed.

_Scott:_

_Still staring at ur phone?_

 

_Stiles:_

_Fuck you_

 

At 8:00 it buzzed again, expecting Scott messing with him Stiles poked it in annoyance. His breath caught when he saw the sender.

_Derek:_

_Be at the coffee shop in an hour. Dress nice._

 

Stiles had no idea why he was suddenly so obsessed with Derek, it had hit him like a truck. He had seen the guy twice now, but that first time, it was like some part of his mind was instantly hooked.

 

_Stiles:_

_I'll be there. How nice?_

 

_Derek:_

_Nice._

 

Oh, because that wasn't going to make him neurotic. He leapt off the couch and started digging through his closet. He went for charcoal gray slacks and a deep sapphire button down.

Tie? No, too much. Nice, not formal.

But what if this wasn't nice enough. He decided to err on the side of paranoid and dug out a thin black tie.

 

At 8:00pm he was seated in the shop sipping a latte when Derek walked in. Derek was a walking wet dream. He was dressed for business, and Stiles was suddenly very happy he had gone for the tie. Derek was in black slacks and a wine colored, loose collar shirt. Tiny swirls were embroidered into the fabric making it exotic looking. Stiles cleared his throat and Derek's eyes found him. He looked.....hungry.

Derek took the chair across from him and kept his gaze, “We have some things to discuss.”

Stiles hands clenched and unclenched around his cup, “Ok.” _Holy fuck what am I getting into?_

Derek gave a small nod, “I'm going to text you instructions to see if you're actually interested or if you're just having moment of curiosity.”

Stiles cocked his head to the side, “Did you do this with that girl?” He didn't know why he cared, but he wanted to know if everyone got this hard a time.

Derek shook his head, “If you must know, she followed me out, but I wasn't interested. Since we're going to do question tennis, are you clean?”

Stiles nodded, “Yeah.” _This was getting very serious very quickly_ “Are you wanting to start with sex? Do you not date?”

Derek just gave him a flat look, “I haven't dated in a very long time, and before we even start and have the chance to get all emotionally involved I need to know if we're going to be compatible in other areas. How many partners have you had?”

That made Stiles eyes go wide, “3, two girls and a guy. Is there something I need to know about your compatibility issues?”

“Stiles, have you ever done any bondage?”

“Well, sure. Handcuffs, a little spanking. I get the feeling you're talking about something more though.”

Derek chuckled a little, “Yeah, but we can start there. If you're still interested in this, if you're honestly curious we're going to see if this is something for you. If it isn't, no harm no foul.”

“If it's not though, you're out?” Stiles asked before taking another sip of his drink.

Derek gave a silent nod. Stiles took a deep breath and thought it over, he could try this, maybe learn something or two, possibly have some crazy sex that would make a great story later and get Derek out of his system so he could fucking focus again. Sounded like a plan.

“I'm in.”

“You still have to earn it, think of this as a trial period. You will never have to do anything you don't want to. I'll text you with an instruction and you respond with either green for good, yellow for we need to discuss or adjust the instruction for you to be comfortable, or red for no. Don't be afraid to say no if for some reason you can't deal with the instruction, but we will discuss the reason. If you realize this isn't for you then text me back “Done”.”

Stiles sat there a moment processing it, simple enough, green for go, yellow for hold on, red for stop and lastly, done for he wanted out. He bit on his lip in thought, why not? He didn't have to do anything he didn't want to, lots of ways out.

“Ok, I'm green.”

Derek gave him the barest hint of a smile, “What color for me kissing you to seal it?”

Stiles gasped out a breath, Derek didn't beat around the bush, “Very green.” Before his brain could catch up Derek was standing next to him and leaning down, his lips moving impossibly fast until they were pressed against Stiles'. Stiles might have made a noise, the softest whimper at the sudden rush of a first kiss. His body instantly on fire. It had been over a year since he had sex and his body was suddenly making him very aware of it. He felt the press of a tongue and instantly opened to it. Derek was an amazing kisser. Just the right amount of pressure, his tongue sure and probing. The moment he reached for Derek to move things along, Derek was pulling away. Stiles was dizzy a moment, catching his breath, his hand clinging to Derek's shirt.

 

Derek just stood and looked down at him a moment, there was something about this guy he couldn't place. Surely Stiles wasn't his real name, he was painfully awkward, but somehow at the same time comfortable with his spastic nature. Derek felt his body tug at the look on Stiles face as he looked up at Derek with something he couldn't place, fuck....this guy was going to wreck him if he allowed it.

“How many?” Stiles was glassy eyed, his lips shining as he asked.

The question caught Derek completely off guard, “How many what?”

“People. You asked me, and I think I can ask too then.”

Derek felt the familiar flutter of panic every time he thought of her, “One.”

That was not the answer Stiles was expecting. Derek leaned close again, his breath ghosting over Stiles' lips, “And if you're going to be two. I'm going to be very, very sure.”

He nodded, struck mute in surprise. Derek ran his fingers along Stiles jaw then left the shop with that unshakeable air.

Stiles slumped back in his chair, a guy like that. If he had wanted that number to be higher, it would be. That meant Derek really was careful about who he got involved with. Stiles had floundered and rambled his way into bed with his three and none of them had been what he would call relationships. He took a shaking breath and loosened his tie before he finished off his latte.

 

When he got back to the dorms Scott was heating something up in the microwave they had on top of the mini fridge, “Wow, Stiles. Hot date?” Scott gave him a suspicious look as he eyed the button down and slacks.

Stiles nodded, “I met Derek for coffee.”  
“That's what you wear to a coffee date? Really Stiles, no one likes desperate, bro.”

“Jerkwad, he told me to dress up. We're going to get together again later.”

Scott dug a ice cream sandwich out of the freezer and started in on it, “This is with BDSM guy from the bar, right?”

“Yeah, his name is Derek, and if you want to hear about anything else you will not mock this. I've had fuck all for dates.”

His hands went up in surrender, “No judgments. You go for that.”

“Damn right I will.”

 

 

 


	2. Rules of Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused Derek and obsessive Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't Beta, my grammer is terrible and we will never speak of this since my wife has an english degree so......shhhhhhh

It was a day later when Stiles was in his annoyingly high work load American history class when his phone went off with the Derek specific little thrum he had set. Relieved he had it turned almost all the way down Stiles pulled it out, suddenly desperate to see the message.

 

_Derek:_

_How long do you have for lunch?_

 

_Stiles:_

_2 hours starting at noon, why?_

 

_Derek:_

_Go to Marsh Hall, the upperclassmen dorms. Go into the study room and sit until I get there._

 

_Stiles:_

_Green_

 

First, Stiles had to remember which residence hall was Marsh. Once he was there he asked the incredibly bored looking brunette girl at the front desk where the study room was. She gestured vaguely down the hall and muttered something about “on the right” before she went back to her screen, completely engrossed in some flash game. Stiles' body hummed in anticipation, it felt like he was about to make a speech or something. The room was empty when he opened the door under the heavily scratched plaque marking it “Study”. He took a seat at the table in the middle of the small room and waited.

He wasn't waiting long until he heard the door open, and there Derek was. A tight blue v-neck and black jeans, a black scarf or something dangled in his hand.

“Glad you could make it.” He set a bag down on the table and leaned against it looking down at Stiles.

“I want to blindfold you, color?”

“Green.” Stiles tried to relax, calm down before he hyperventilated.

The brush of Derek's fingers against his skin was distracting and electric. The cloth was super soft, but dense. Once it was tied behind his head, he couldn't see a thing. All he could do was hear Derek moving, the rustle of what he assumed was the bag, then a popping sound. He realized Derek had a scent. A mixture of leather and some kind of warm woodsy musk.

“I made you lunch.”

Stiles couldn't help but grin at that. Derek sounded unamused, ok maybe this wasn't him being sweet and cuddly.

“Stiles, I did something for you. What do you say?”

_Right, manners._ “Thank you.”

“Let's go with “Thank you, Derek”.”

“Thank you, Derek.” Stiles let it go, he was only a little thrown at the correction.

Then he felt something at his lips, cool and tight.

“Open up.”

Derek popped it into his mouth and he realized it was a grape, Derek was feeding him grapes while he was blindfolded.

It set a rhythm of him opening up and a grape being popped in.

“This time suck.”

He felt the now familiar touch of Derek's fingers against his lips and he eagerly sucked them into his mouth, licking against them as he sucked. Derek stroked his hair as he sucked them deeper.

“Very good Stiles, take them as deep as you can.”

He was enjoying their game, he took Derek's fingers as deep as he could, down to the bottom knuckle until they couldn't go further. He heard a soft catch in Derek's breath as he slowly started pulling them out.

“Open.”

A straw touched his lips and he drank finding it was water. He heard the cup being set down and Derek moving across the room. A soft click came from the direction of the door, then Derek was moving again. Stiles sensed he was close.

“I'm going to touch you.”

Stiles nodded, then remembered to add, “Green.”

Derek started at his neck, short nails brushing against his skin. He moaned as he felt warm wet lips follow those touches against his neck. A hand was running down the front of his shirt before slipping beneath and stroking his stomach. Stiles warmed at the touch and arched his neck to give more room.

“It's more about control then anything. Sometimes you want to be in control, sometimes you want to give it up.”

He felt a gentle brush of teeth before Derek spoke again, “Biting?”

“Green.” he whispered as his breath left.

Derek wrung a deep moan from him as teeth bit firmly without breaking the skin at the bend of his neck. With a pleased sound he licked over the impression of teeth on Stiles' pale skin. His body was tense with expectation.

“Marking?”

Stiles felt his dick jump, “Green.”

The hand on his stomach started dipping lower and teased along the waist of his pants, dipping slightly below. Derek's lips returned to the bite and he felt a rush of suction as Derek marked him. The thought made him want to cum right there. Derek's lips were warm and wet on his skin, teeth digging tight. It made his back arch, his fingers cling to the arms of the chair until his knuckles were white. Being marked by a guy he had only laid eyes on a few days ago. This incredibly hot and mysterious guy that he was completely fixated on. Too soon Derek's hands and lips were drawing away from him, leaving him cold.

“I want to watch you get off. Can you do that?”

Stiles stomach clenched in a sudden wave of arousal, “Just watch? You don't want to do anything else?”

“Stiles. What color?”

“Green.”

“Then go ahead, do what you would if I wasn't here.”

_Like that's going to happen._ He though to himself as he decided to let go, and just jump in, he was doing this to be adventurous and make some interesting memories anyway, aside from the part where he wanted to. 

His fingers only fumbled a little as he unzipped his pants and pulled himself out, not even caring it was the first time Derek had seen him. It was easier when he didn't have to see Derek watching him.

Derek's voice sounded, vibrating to his core, “You're so hot like that. Blindfolded and hard for me.”

“Fucking hell Derek.” Stiles licked his palm and took himself in hand. He was throbbing, and heard another rustling sound as he took up a steady rhythm, fingers firm around his shaft. His brain supplied that maybe Derek was doing the same thing he was. That Derek, in all his well toned glory, was stroking himself and watching Stiles do the same. It drew another moan from his mouth, and he tightened his grip at the base of his strokes.

“So beautiful like this.” Stiles suddenly felt his shirt being bunched up exposing his stomach and side, then he felt a hot tongue against his skin. It made his body jerk as he gasped at the sudden contact, “Derek.” A trail of gentle bites along his side before Derek spoke again, “I want to see you cum, cum for me Stiles.” That finished it off for him. Stiles was milking himself as he came on his stomach with a stifled moan, his hand clenching in spasms, mouth slack and gasping, “Derek...”

When he was finished he slumped boneless in the chair.

After he managed to come back down he felt something cool and moist on his skin, wiping up the drying cum from his stomach. Then the blindfold was being loosened and taken off. Even the sunlight through the tiny window was suddenly incredibly bright. Derek was seated on the table in front of him digging into the bag and pulling out two sandwiches. It was very obvious he was rock hard. Stiles eyes traced the curve of him against the strained cloth of his pants.

“Hey, do you want me to....” Stiles gestured vaguely in the direction of Derek's crotch.

He let the question hang in the air. Derek just looked at him and handed him a sandwich.

“Oh you are just the best.” Stiles happily took the sandwich and dug in basking in food and afterglow.

“Is this something you would want to do again?” Derek regarded him as he took another bite. Stiles swallowed meeting Derek's gaze, “Are you crazy? That's definitely a yes.” Derek sitting on the table put his crotch at eye level for Stiles, who was trying to figure out if that was intentional or not.

“How do you feel about being restrained?”

Stiles took the idea and turned it over in his mind, “That's something I'm willing to try.”

Derek nodded as he looked lost in thought, “Good.”

Stiles swallowed the last of his sandwich as Derek approached him, looming a little as he took hold of Stiles' chin firmly. As Stiles brain tried to catch up, Derek was suddenly kissing him thoroughly. He melted, giving over to Derek's control of the kiss, the way Derek's fingers dug just enough into his skin, held him so securely. The way his tongue pressed, completely sure of Stiles giving over to him. And why the fuck not? He spent 14 hours of each day thinking and focusing and making sure he held everything together, why not let Derek hold it all together even if it's just for a moment? So Stiles opened up and was pliant as clay to Derek's mouth and hands. When Derek let him drop back to the chair Stiles heart was racing, and was pleased to see Derek's lips parted as his breath came in short gasps.

“Then we'll do this again sometime. Put yourself up.”

“Oh right.” Stiles tucked himself back in and zipped back up while Derek packed up the remains of lunch.

“I'll text you.”

Stiles nodded dumbly as Derek's intense gaze grabbed him, “I'll be waiting.”

When Derek kissed him again, it was like Stiles was trying to pull in enough to keep it together until next time.

Stiles stood as Derek grabbed his stuff to go, “Can I do something?” Derek looked at him a moment before nodding. Taking a breath, Stiles slowly closed the distance between them. He was close enough to feel Derek's breath on his skin. He traced his fingers along the stubble on Derek's jaw before kissing him again. He just needed a little more before Derek was gone and he didn't know when he would see him again. He felt more then heard the deep growl crawl up from Derek's chest before Stiles found himself pressed against the wall, Derek's mouth devouring him with none of the control Stiles had seen so far. He was writhing against Derek's body, wanting and needing everything at once. This primal lust coming from Derek was intoxicating. Just as suddenly Derek was stepping back, eyes closed as he took deep steadying breaths.

“Did I do something wrong?” Stiles asked, suddenly unsure.

“No, you're fine. It's me, I just.....I'll text you.” Derek left the room quickly, leaving Stiles confused and hard again. He stared at the door feeling oddly suspended, it had been intense, but at the same time felt so incomplete. It was a good 10 minutes before he felt together enough to head to his afternoon lecture.

 

Stiles could admit he was fixated, incredibly conscious of the location and charge of his phone at all times. He didn't want to freak out Scott, so when they were together he kept his phone out of sight. It was two days before he got another text. Two days of paranoia. Stiles fumbled his phone in his rush to get to it as he was walking across campus.

_Derek:_

_Friday night. 8:00 PM. I'll pick you up in front of your dorm._

 

Stiles couldn't text back fast enough.

 

_Stiles:_

_Green_

 

Stiles stood on the sidewalk a moment staring at his phone before his brain rebooted and he dashed off to class. He was going to see Derek tomorrow!

 

Derek sipped his coffee as he sent the text then chuckled as he watched Stiles through the window of the coffee shop fumble his phone. At least Derek knew he had Stiles' attention.

 

 

Friday morning Stiles was taking a moment to lay in bed. His brain was already on tonight. The way Derek had made him feel, how wonderful it had been to not think, to just let Derek do, let him decide. Derek's hands on his body, the way they felt. Stiles moaned softly as his hands roamed south, replaying Derek's touch, his lips on his neck. Knowing that he had worn collared shirts all week because there was a violently purple mark low on his throat. He wanted another mark, he wanted more. He ran his thumb under the swell of his head as he worked his boxers down enough to have space.

“Derek...”

How that gaze pinned him, how kissing him stole his breath and maybe even better, cleared his mind. Stiles rolled his hips into his hand, wanting it to be Derek's touch. He wanted to break the rules of engagement and beg Derek to just take him.....but maybe if he could just hold on.

He didn't know what he was going to do, he just couldn't ignore what Derek did to him.

Stiles reached a hand down squeezing his sack as his other hand kept up the steady strokes along his shaft, swiping his thumb across his slit. His fantasies continued. Derek sucking him off, Derek pinning him to the bed, Derek pounding him into the mattress. He couldn't even imagine what Derek might have planned and that was possibly the most erotic part, he had no idea what was going to happen and it was a terrible idea to do this, but he was going to.

Stiles came with a shuddering moan, one hand grabbing a kleenex while the other kept stroking. He lay on the bed, spent before the day even began.

“Fuck, I have it bad.”

 

Stiles was panicking over what to wear while Scott watched. He nommed on a burrito while Stiles kept pulling out clothes and tossing them aside.

“Why is everything I own shit?”

Scott swallowed the bean and cheese goodness, “Because you've pretty much never dated.”

Right, as far as Scott knew he and Derek were dating, not playing German dungeon porn fun time.

“Here man.” Scott finished off his burrito and went to the closet, “Compromise. Nice jeans, and not a t-shirt.”

Stiles pulled on the dark jeans that had yet to develop the inevitable rips and tears and a black sweater that fit tighter then he liked.

“There you go. You're hot.” Scott grinned at him. Stiles preened a moment, “Yeah I'm hot.”

 

At 7:58 Stiles was standing in front of his dorm full of energy and bouncing on his toes. He was doing this, he had two minutes. He knew Derek would be here exactly at 8:00, and he wasn't disappointed. At 8:00 PM exactly a black camaro pulled up. The window rolled down and revealed Derek behind the driver's seat, “Are you ready?”

Stiles swallowed loudly as he got in, hot and drives a sex car, awesome.

 

Derek was silent as they drove and Stiles was too tightly wound to initiate anything as complicated as conversation.

They pulled up to an off campus apartment complex. Full of nervous energy Stiles followed Derek into the elevator and up to the third floor. Still without saying anything he followed Derek. They came to a door at the end of the hall, 316. Stiles couldn't take it anymore, “Is this your place?”

All he got was a nod in response. The place was..... sparse. He followed Derek in and immediately wondered if it was a hotel room, but then realized, no, because hotels have bad art and matching furniture. This was a giant mattress on the floor that looked remarkably comfortable, no dining table, a desk with a laptop and comfy looking rolling chair. No pictures, no wall art. The brick and mortar walls gave it some character, and a big window that looked out over the campus. Two chains hung from the ceiling with large rings on the end.

“So, do you do this a lot?” Stiles asked as he gave a gentle tug at the chain.

Derek leaned against one of the pillars watching him, “Yes.”

Stiles looked back at him, “But you said you've only been with one person.”

“I have.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Please, do continue.”

Derek quirked an eyebrow, “I need you to understand that this isn't about sex. I do plan on exploring that with you, but it really is about control. Stiles, what was your favorite thing about the other day in the study room?”

His knee jerk answer was going to to be Derek's lips and the orgasm, but wait. This morning, the thing he had gotten off on was Derek being in control, giving up the big decisions, giving up feeling so self conscious and awkward. He closed his mouth and thought before answering.

“Your lips, and...”

Derek closed the space between them, his fingers holding Stiles chin, “and...”

“and you being in control.”

That was apparently what Derek was looking for because he was rewarded with a deep searching kiss that made his knees weak.

Derek took a step back and Stiles wavered where he stood, “So what makes me special? Not that I’m complaining.”

For the first time Stiles saw a flash of doubt on Derek's face, “I don't know. This just feels different, better.”

Derek went to a trunk against the wall while Stiles tried to figure out what to make of that. Ok yeah, the trunk was a bit intimidating. It creaked as he pulled it open, large iron hinges giving a groan as they moved. Derek pulled out something that resembled the leather bracers he had worn at the club.

“I want to restrain you with the hanging chains and cuffs, color?”

Stiles wanted whatever Derek would give him, “Green.”

“Take off your shirt.”

Stiles quickly pulled it off and tossed it across the mattress.

Derek came up behind him taking his right arm and buckling the leather cuff on. Derek kissed his ear before whispering, “The key to the locks is right there on my desk, by the way, you look really good tonight.” He buckled the other on the left wrist, then a tiny master lock clicked to shut each one completely. Stiles blushed at the compliment and took a moment to flex his arms very aware of Derek's chest pressed against his back, he nodded with a shaking breath, fuck this was hot. Derek seemed to find it distracting too, his fingers kept stroking over the leather then up Stiles arms. Stiles couldn't stop the soft moan of appreciation at the contact as he leaned back a little further against Derek.

“You're new to this so I plan on easing you into it.”

His knees almost buckled when he felt Derek's teeth at the curve of his throat, marking him again. “Derek!”

Derek's arms wrapped around his waist holding him up as his mouth sucked and licked at his skin. If he had been at half mast before, this got him to full sail.

When the lips, teeth, and tongue pulled back leaving a cooling mark on his skin Stiles shuddered and leaned against Derek fully, “I think we can safely say I like marking.”

“Good.”

He led Stiles to the hanging chains, knowing what was next Stiles raised his arms for Derek to latch him on quivering with anticipation. Derek stepped back and admired. Stiles stood, body slightly flushed, dark mark on one side of his neck, fading one on the other. He looked good, skin dotted with freckles and nice muscle tone.

“If you're good, I'll let you get me off.” Derek ran his fingers down Stiles back.

Stiles smirked, he could be very very good.

“I want to spend some time on your nipples tonight.”

Stiles quirked an eyebrow, “Green, but I want to add my nipples don't usually do anything for me.”

“Let me see what I can do then.” Derek moved in front and nipped along his jaw. Stiles swayed a little, the chains rattling softly as a hand dragged up his stomach before gently brushing a nipple. Stiles gasped as Derek pinched a little, “Cockring?”

“Green....” Stiles' eyes fluttered as Derek gently rolled the nub between his fingers. Stiles stood panting a little as Derek suddenly disappeared then came back with what looked like a small leather bracelet.

Curious and more then a little aroused Stiles watched him approach, then start licking along his collar bone, stubble scratching gently, while he felt fingers find the button on his jeans. Stiles felt the denim slide down to pool at his feet quickly followed by his boxers. Suddenly he realized he was completely naked and Derek was still fully dressed.

“I'm feeling a little exposed here.” Stiles whispered as his cock brushed Derek's pants.

“Does that make you uncomfortable?” Derek asked as he took a nipple in his mouth, the warm wet lips against it rocketing down Stiles.

“Noooooo....” Stiles didn't care as long as Derek kept doing things. He heard Derek's deep chuckle as the leather ring was wrapped around his quickly hardening cock.

“I'm going to delay your orgasm a little, I won't make it too much.”

Stiles nodded, “Green.”

It was snug, not uncomfortable, but he could feel the pressure against the pumping blood.

Derek went back to work on his previously ignored, but never again nipples. Stiles couldn't decide if it was that he had never tried, or that it was Derek doing it but in the end decided he didn't care as long as it kept going.

Once both had been given the full attention of lips and fingers, hard and tight, Derek disappeared again. Coming back with a small bowl in hand he smiled at Stiles who was a little suspicious.

“Temperature play?”

Stiles had no idea, “Green?”

Derek's face lost all playfulness. “Stiles, you can't do that. If you don't know what it is, say yellow and ask me.”

Stiles nodded hoping this didn't effect his performance, he really wanted to see Derek get off.

“Yeah, yellow, what is temperature play?”

Derek nodded and showed him the little bowl with ice cubes, “Temperature play is just that, cold and heat on certain areas to enhance or decrease sensation. I want to use ice on your nipples. Now, color?”

“Green.”

Derek seemed to never tire of Stiles reactions, first the ice, frozen dots on his warm nipples followed by a burning wonderful mouth. By the time Derek was done, Stiles was writhing with need. Nipples, he had been under appreciating them. He was also very aware of the cock ring as his body pulsed and hummed. Derek licked and kissed his way down Stiles' body, taking time to lick and nip the curve of his hip bone. Stiles was about to go mad from how close Derek's mouth was to his straining cock, but not going the rest of the way.

He could have sagged in relief when he watched Derek's tongue slowly lick down his length. He knew the ring was going to be the only thing keeping his tightly wound body from cumming right then.

“Oh dear sweet holy fucking hell!” Stiles let out a string of curses as Derek took him in his mouth, and kept fucking going until his nose was buried against Stiles pelvis.

This was heaven and he had died.

Derek was a god at giving head and Stiles had never been deep throated. Sooner then he would like to admit, Stiles was babbling and begging Derek to let him come. With a lewd pop Derek pulled off, Stiles immediately missing the warm softness of his tongue and throat.

“Ask nicely.”

“Please Derek, please with strawberries and whipped cream on an orgasm please let me cum.”

Derek realized he may have gotten a little distracted sucking him off, he smirked up at Stiles and lowered his mouth back onto him.

“Please, please, Derek, I'll be so good please let me cum.”

Derek was already moving to pop the ring off. The moment it hit the floor Stiles hips were jerking.

“Yes, thank you, thank you Derek thank you.”

It was only a moment before he was buried to the hilt in Derek's mouth and coming like a fire hose.

“Derek! Yes!”

Completely spent, Stiles sagged against his restraints. Derek quickly grabbed the keys and unlocked him, slowly lowering Stiles arms after them being raised for so long. Stiles couldn't help letting his weight drop against Derek who carried him to the mattress and crawled in with him pulling a blanket up over them. Stiles would never later admit to the small whine he made before he snuggled against Derek and fell asleep.

Derek would never admit the way he looked down at Stiles and watched him sleep.

 

 


End file.
